Alio Terram(Discontinued Due To Crap Effort)
by The Shiniest Dragonite
Summary: Two years ago, Night's parents died in a car accident. Taken in by his best friend Vani he must survive in his normal life and soon his Hylian life. His journey will be filled with fraught, peril, and most importantly, FUN! Rated M for certain reasons... alio terram, eiusdem quaestionis...this is gonna take awhile...


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Legend of Zelda. I do, however, own the OCs Night and Vani. There is profanity and description of nudity so if that offens you turn away. Anyway...Enjoy!

**Chapter One**

_Dreams are like portals to another life. Mine usually suck._

_-Night Desporia_

_My head hurts... _" Hey, Night wake up!" _Who? Is...Is that Vani? Why is she here?_ "Hey! Wake up!" _Ten more minutes please...I need to think for a little..._"Has he been like this for long?"_ Sirens? Did she call an ambulance for me? Damn. Well it's time to wake up. _"Night,what happened to you?" Vani exclaimed. "Nothing, don't worry Vani." I said. I had noticed her eyes were red so I assumed she was crying. "I-I-I just thought you were gone...". Vani looked at me for a while shivering slightly. "Well if my job is done I'll leave you two." said the medic picking up his bag and leaving. Now to explain to you who I am exactly...well I'm Night Desporia. I currently attend St. Matthews, a prestigious Catholic school. I'm the "nerd" in my class of twenty-one kids1 so it gets pretty awkward during debates or class time overall. Since i'm considered a nerd the older kids bully me alot. I don't mind but my best friend(and sister-like figure) Vani does. Vani has...issues. She is the nicest girl on the planet until you attack me in front of her or she gets the news about the fight. Her parents are never home so I stay over her house. It's not like I don't have a house but it's filled with bad memories. My parents died two years ago in a car accident. I was about to be placed in foster care until Vani came and signed for me to stay with her. I pretty much owe her my life. Then there's our obssession of video games. She pretty much has an entire room and a walk-in closet filled with computers,handhelds,consoles, and ideo game cases. She really likes the Halo series2 while I prefer the Legend Of Zelda series3. Maybe that's why they bully me so often. I don't really like violent shooters unless it's Dead Rising4 or any other apoctolyptic games. Honestly i'm an inside child5 while Vani is the complete opposite. So it's not that bad having a twenty-one year old take care of a sixteen year old but it can get weird...

_Flashback_

"Vani i'm home!" I exclaimed, happy to have survived an entire day without getting pummeled. "Vani? Vani. VANI!" "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Vani replied with a bit of fustration in her voice."I didn't know I was interupting anything private." Vani walked out for behind me as I had walked toward my room. I had expected her to be fully clothed but irate with me. So as anyone would I turned around. " Vani, I didn't get hurt tod-umm why are you in a tow- actually never mind." Then the towel fell off and I about died from lack of blood to my brain. So she stood there laughing for awhile oblivious to the fact that her towel had "slipped" and was now showing her body to the world. I was dying while she was naked and laughing so I tried to calm down and focus. Then, all of sudden she grabbed me and held me close to her body. I about lost it and allowed the perverted part of my mind6 to take over. It showed what could have happened if I allowed it to take control but I knew that action could ruin our relationship...

_Flashback End_

"Vani, can I have a sandwich?" I screamed knowing she was in her game room so a normal inside voice wouldn't carry far. "Yes just don't mess up the counter or else you're scrubbing the floor on cleaning day!" she screamed back. "Fine!" I said walking towards the fridge to get sandwich-making material. I began to hum a tune I created for making sandwichs since it helped me focus on the job. What I didn't notice was that Vani had come behind me and was about to attack me with a seat cushion. "Suprise, motherfucker." she said in a deep voice. "Oh shi-". I instead ate a bag full of cotton and not a sandwich...

**Author's Notes: **1 This actually happens to be the size of my current class.

2+3 I really like those series as they are frickin' badass.

4 I don't like that series that much but I'll play it occasionally.

5 I hate the outdoor during Winter but not during the rest of the seasons.

6 I have that side of mind which is actually controllable for the most part.

So, this is the first chapter of Night but if you like the story and want more review and I will create a second installment. Flames will be smothered by tidal waves of badassery. Just to let you know. Also be sure to check my profile for the schedule for updates, polls for story features, and other things.

Signing Off, Xero/The Shiniest Dragonite


End file.
